Ship
Ships are the mobile elements of Endless Space which are the building blocks of fleets, which can engage in combat. A ship is one of six classes, and can be equipped with weapons, defense modules, support modules, and special modules according to their tonnage weights. Overview A ship's stats determine its properties. Stats that directly affect its combat performance are: health , move , military power , and siege power. When a ship's is reduced to zero in combat, it explodes. Logistical properties include command points , which affect the amount of ships in a fleet, and tonnage , which affects the amount of modules that can be loaded onto it. Ship Classes Each Faction in Endless Space has 6 Ship Classes, mainly increasing in capacity, cost, and cost. Each Class has a reduction in the tonnage of certain modules, making them slightly more or less suited to different roles. Transports and Corvettes are unlocked at the beginning of the game, whereas the other Ship Classes are unlocked through the Exploration & Expansion (bottom) Branch of the Technology Tree. The Ship Classes in size order are as follows: *Transport *Corvette *Destroyer *Cruiser *Battleship *Dreadnought Each faction has their own unique cosmetics for each ship class. Ship modules All ships can equip certain parts or modules to give them capabilities. There are three main types - weapons, defense modules, and support modules. Weapons damage other ships. Defences mitigate damage taken in by interfering with weapon projectiles. Support modules have a variety of functions, like increased weapon damage, repairing, armour increases, or engine bonuses. All ships have a capacity which limits what they can fit. Ship Specifications in Disharmony by Faction In Disharmony there are many changes to ship design. Many support modules now weight in percentage of the ship tonnage. This makes some modules non-attractive, e.g. Engine or Power both take 20% of space. On basic Dreadnought that means 80 space, or about 10 weapons less for each module. Every faction also gets unique Ship bonuses (and Maluses). Most Ships give a bonus to the Tonnage cost of one particular type of Module (like shields) or a group of Modules (like Support modules). Dreadnoughts often have special bonuses such as Construction effects. A more detailed table can be viewed on the respective Ship-pages of this wiki. The Harmony Ships all have a construction effect of -50% population growth thus the Systems population grows half as fast when currently constructing a ship, unless it has a seed module, in which case growth stops(seed modules have a -100% popgrowth construction effect). Bonus Overview: Corvete, Destroyer and Battleship have +1 speed bonus. Besides this, each faction has its own orientation of bonuses: *Amoeba ships get a bonus to different defence modules. *Automaton ships get a bonus to combat-based support modules. *Craver ships get a bonus to "secondary combat" modules, like strikecraft and invasion. *Harmony ship get very high bonuses to various modules. *Hissho ships get a rather varied set of bonuses with a slight focus on strikecraft. *Horatio's ships bonuses all pertain to , in one way or another. *Pilgrim ships get bonuses to sensors and engines. *Sheredyn ships often get a bonus to bombardment and are generally combat oriented. *Sophon ships get a 25% bonus similar to that in Vanilla, however they often get a 50% malus to other modules. *Sower ships get bonuses that pertain to and repair. *Imperial ships are often cheaper than their alien counterparts. Table of Bonuses *All bonuses below are, short of modding, always tied to the respective race's affinity, and not Ship appearance in the Faction Designer. *If not further elaborated the bonus refers to a reduction of weight or tonnage of that type of module. *These replace the standard Classic ES bonuses. Ship Class Naming by Faction Each Faction uses a different Naming System for the various Ship Classes, these Systems each follow a unique theme related to their Faction: *The Amoeba Ship Classes are based on various microscopic organisms (the link being obvious). *The Automaton Ship Classes recall the importance of the Automaton mission; they are first and foremost interested in ecologically developing the natural resources of a planet. *The Cravers Ship Classes reflect their attitude toward other beings that they meet -- their interest is in conquest and consumption. *The Hissho Ship Classes are based on various flying creatures (in keeping with the beaked designs of their Ships). *The Horatio Ship Classes are based on Latin courtly ranks, reflecting the Horatio obsession with formality and hierarchy. *The Pilgrims Ship Classes reflect their role as a questing society. They are seekers and explorers and, if necessary, holy warriors. *The Sheredyn Ship Classes are based on the Sheredyn 's traditional role as protectors of the imperial family. *The Sophons Ship Classes are based on the Metric (SI) prefixes used to denote numbers of increasing size (The larger the value of the prefix the bigger the Ship). This System is in keeping with the Sophon's scientific alignment. *The Sowers Ship Classes are named after the tools used by their progenitors. While modern Sowers use far more advanced technology, these devices have an almost holy aura of power and importance. *The United Empire Ship Classes express the ancient maritime traditions of their navy; they also give a hint to the expansionist character of the empire. *The Vaulters Ship Classes have corrupted versions of female names, alluding to their matriarchal society. Experience (XP) A Ship can earn XP in combat and gain levels. Each level gained increases Damage, Defense, and . The United Empire affinity increases the XP of built ships by 10. The following Star System Improvements also increase the XP of any Ships built in the System: *Hardened Framing (+6 XP) *Monohull Construction (+10 XP) *Inert Hulls (+14 XP) Except for the last level, this follows the cubic XPneeded = level * - 1) * 2 + (1/3) * (level - 1) * (level - 2) Base XP gain is as follows: Category:Ship design Category:Ships